A Change of Events
by SlenderXLover
Summary: What if Lindsay was the wrong blood type? What if Heiter wanted to keep her? What if she decided to become friends with him so she could convince him to let her friend go? Nothing is what it seems. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, but your blood tissue is not the same as the others." The freak in the white lab coat told me, making my heart stop. I had taken enough classes of biology to know what that meant; I was going to die a terrible, painless perhaps, death.

Jenny, my best friend, screamed even louder.

"No! She's my best friend! My sister! Please, kill me, not her!" She yelled at the guy, Doctor Heiter or whatever his name was. He didn't do anything, just stared at me. What was he going to do to me? Kill me? If that was the case, then I was going to die a virgin. I mean, I was hoping to lose it tonight at the club or someplace cool like that, but I guess not.

You may think me a whore, but if you were a twenty-five year old virgin, you'd want to have your cherry popped, too.

"Jenny, calm down. I'll be fine, okay? I promise you, everything will be okay." I told her, then turning to the man to my other side. He was panicking too. Perhaps he spoke French? He was German, so maybe, just maybe, he knew some French….

"Salute, vous." His eyes snapped up to mine. "Parlay-vous François?" I asked him. He nodded and spoke through the gag, although it was hard to make out.

"Je parle un peu de François." Great. So he only spoke a little bit of French.

"Calmez. C'est bien, c'est bien." He managed to calm down just a bit and began to slow down his frantic breathing. Jenny knew that I was speaking French, but didn't know what I was saying. She never took French classes with me.

"Both of you, shut up!" Heiter yelled, ruining my hard work of getting the man to calm down.

"Nein!" I shouted at him, refusing to allow Jenny to know what I was saying. She'd freak out. "Du bist nein-" he cut off my words by pushing his hands up against my throat, making me gasp for breath, struggling against the bonds holding me against the lab table. The bonds never let me loose, and it only made Jenny scream and cry even harder because she was afraid that the maniac would kill me.

"Please don't kill her! I love her! She's my best friend, please!" She screamed, giving my headache more fuel to throb in pain.

"Jen, please, just calm down, okay? Stay strong, all right? Stay strong for me." I tell her, which makes her quiet down.

The doctor guy looks at me all funny, but I can't focus on him for now. Let the man kill me; as long as he doesn't kill Jenny.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jenny asked Doctor Heiter, gulping nervously when he narrowed his gaze on her. He turned out the lights and left us without a word. What was his issue?

* * *

I soon wake up to the screaming of a man, whose words I am unable to comprehend. I open my eyes and look to my far left. It's a Japanese man who's struggling with the bonds and trying to get away from it. I can tell that he was very difficult to catch and subdue.

Soon, the fluorescent lights go on and I'm blinded momentarily. In walks Heiter, and the lights soon go out, blinding me again. A small projector comes on and an EXPO drawing of three people connected by….

Oh…

Oh, god, no! Why would he do this?! To Jenny! To the German and Japanese men!

I struggled against the bonds holding me back,

"You can't do this! You can't! It's wrong and inhumane!" I screamed at him, but he just ignored my screamed insults, so I decided to stop wasting my vocal chords on him and start trying to find a way out. I looked at the bonds and saw that they were meant to be able to withstand tears.

However, they were most likely able to stretch enough so that my hand could squeeze out of it and untie the rest of the restraints.

"And then, it would form the Human Centipede."

I almost had it.

"-Via the Gastric System."

So close….

"-by cutting the ligaments of the knee caps." I could hear the other threes' screams, but I had to block it out.

There! I was free! Making sure that he couldn't see what I was doing, I began to untie the other wrist and my ankles. Finally, I had untied myself and I ran, knocking down Heiter and running to get help; the phone! I could get help that way!

But, where was his phone? I ran faster, hearing his footsteps behind me, getting louder and louder….

I ran into his bedroom, and had no choice but to lock the door. The key fell and I went to hide behind the bed.

He pounded on the door.

"Let me in!" The German accent becoming much more prominent with how angry he was. He pounded on the door again.

"Open the door!" He slammed his hands on the only barrier between the two of us. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Please, god, please don't let him get in.

Suddenly, the slamming on the door stopped, and all was quiet.

Maybe he decided to give up…. No, of course not, he's too much of a stubborn person to do that.

Grabbing a lamp from the bedside, I went to the glass door, hoping to break it down before he came back. I brushed away the curtain and cried out in disbelief.

He was there and he was going to break down the door to get to me. No! No, no, no!

He hit the glass once, twice, three times, and it shattered, some hitting me and scratching my face. I fell back and landed on my rear.

He walked up to me and smacked my face.

"Stupid girl!" He seethed, while I nursed my bruising face, pouting slightly. He grabbed my arm and tore out a piece of glass, making me cry out in pain.

"Get away from me!" I cried out, trying to run, but he quickly grabbed my wrists with one hand and shoved me to the wall, making all of the air rush out of my lungs.

He towered a good foot and a half over me while I cowered against his white, sterile walls. I had the sudden urge to colour them with paint, but quickly suppressed the urge. I had more important things to deal with right now.

Pressing me harder against the wall, he snarled when I tried to move away from him.

"Nein!" He growled, wrapping his fingers in my hair and knotting it. I almost screamed when he tugged it back. Not in pain, though.

God, I was so sick. I know this probably sounds disgusting, but I love things rough. Especially hair-pulling. I know, I know, call me sick, demented. I've heard it all before, but being raised in a strict Christian household really took a toll on me and made me turn wild and get into the hard-core stuff like handcuffs and blindfolds. Now, I'm so not into all of the BDSM, but I do like some of the things in it.

Oh lord, I hope he didn't realize the look that came into my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me, cocking his head sideways as though he didn't understand the look of lust he saw in my eyes.

"Like I have to tell you anything!" I yelled at him, making him yank on my hair, not knowing that it would make me grow all hot and itchy. I tried so hard to fight back a moan, but it didn't work, and I let out one little groan in pleasure.

I don't know if he's ever heard a woman moan in pleasure, but he certainly knew what I was doing and why, because his eyes widened with shock, while I looked at him, wanting to strangle him, but also wanting to throw him in a closet and ravish the hell out of him.

He stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"You liked that?" He said in a near whisper. Shit, shit, shit, he knew! Panicking, I knew that I'd have to lie, but I wasn't a very good liar in the first place.

"N-no. I didn't, and I never will, because that's disgusting!" I yelled at him, causing his eyes to narrow in annoyance.

"Don't you dare get that tone with me, little girl!" He sneered, slamming me harder against the wall. I was pretty sure that my body was going to be imprinted into the drywall, but that wasn't my problem, now was it?

"Don't tell me what to do!" I screamed, trying to kick my way out of his grip, but to no avail. He instead pinned me down by shoving his body against mine. Dammit, why did he have to press his body against mine like that?!

"Heiter, Heiter, please, don't!" I begged him. He was going to get a very different reaction than what he was expecting if he kept that up. He glared at me once, then tore himself away from me and the wall, leaving to go down to… the basement! Dammit, no!

"You can't! Don't go down there, please! Don't do that to them!" I pleaded. No one deserved that surgery to be performed on them.

Heiter took my hands that were trying to hold him back and used it as leverage to throw me onto the floor. I cried out in pain. Why was he doing this? Why was he so angry for nothing?

"Don't defy me, Lindsay, or I will be forced to hurt you." He snarled at me, making me shrink back in fear, I knew some guys who would come really close to hurting girls. They might even kill them. What if Doctor Heiter was like that? Would he kill me?

Three days. That's how long it's been since he's tied me up to this bed. I mean, yeah, he's fed me, although he did humiliate me by feeding me himself since he refused to untie me. However, today he actually untied me and allowed me to stretch out, but he soon brought me to the basement.

Shit, I should have known that he had an ulterior motive for allowing me freedom! I quickly turned around and ran for my life, not wanting to see the end result of what he'd done.

Heiter didn't let me go, though. He quickly grabbed me and held me in place while he walked me to another room. There, I saw Jenny, the Japanese man, and the German man all sewed together with their mouths to….

No...

No.

NO!

Jenny, my friend, my sister, was at the end, with the German man in front of her, and the Japanese guy at the front. I have a feeling that Heiter did that so that he wouldn't be able to hold conversation with him.

I quickly broke free from _his_ grip and ran to my best friend. They were all awake, but it seemed as though they were drugged and couldn't really move around well. I turned to Heiter and glared at him.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I screamed, running up to him and beating on his chest with my tiny fists. He easily picked me up in his arms and took me to another room, sitting me on one of the lab tables and holding me there with his hands.

"Mein Puppe, calm down. They are in a better state than what they used to be." He told me. First, how could they be in a better state by attaching their faces to someone else's ass? Second, what does Puppe mean? He said my something. I haven't been around German people enough to know what all of the things they say are.

"How?! How are they in a better state?!" I asked, crying hysterically, while furiously wiping the tears away from my eyes, angry that I was so weak.

"Because, mein Puppe, they are connected, and they now have a connection to each other." He said almost gently, leaning into my neck and nuzzling a sensitive spot there.

"N-no, don't!" I told him, pushing him away, not wanting us to share this- this intimate moment; it was wrong.

His eyes darkened and he quickly leaned back, pulling me up and dragging me back into the room that the "Human Centipede".

"Jenny," I sobbed, reaching out to her, falling down to my knees and burying my face in her hair. All of a sudden, the German guy started convulsing, gagging, almost….

"_-via the Digestive System."_

"_-it would form the Human Centipede."_

No, no! I can't believe Heiter's doing this to them! He's a fucking monster! I suddenly felt someone's hands wrap themselves in my hair and yank me back, making me cry out, then moan. I struggled against him as he began dragging me upstairs, using my hair to lead me. I saw Jenny look at me with sympathy, making me feel guilt.

She shouldn't be feeling sympathy for me! I should be thinking of a way to get them out, but I just don't know how!

"Stupid, little girl!" I hear Doctor Heiter roar at me, making me cower back in fear.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not a little girl!" I shout back at him, feeling him smack my face. I let out a sob and try to run away from him, but I can't get off of the ground. I saw Heiter bend down and lean on his right knee, placing his arm on his left, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't like hurting you, Lindsay, but when you defy me so, I have to." He whispered to me, caressing my red cheek, not caring that I flinched away from him. Gently, he picked me up and brought me into a room with a bed donned with crisp, white sheets, and a small wardrobe. Setting me down on the bed, he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, causing me to gasp. It was filled with clothes! Clothes that- that I would wear!

"I didn't know your size, but you looked like a four or a five, so I got clothes in those sizes and some in a few sizes above that." He told me, making my eyes go wide in shock. I almost forgot, he's a former surgeon; of course he's rich.

"Um, thanks, Doctor Heiter." I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. He raised an arched eyebrow- they were probably natural, douchebag- and simply nodded his head.

"I do have a first name." He said, making me wonder if he actually wanted me to call him by his first name.

"What's your first name?" I asked him, curiously. What if it was a really difficult first name? Crap, what if I couldn't even pronounce it?

"It's Josef."

I looked up at him, surprised. Who would've thought he'd have a somewhat normal first name?

"Josef?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, um… hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." He responded, walking towards me. He looked so tall now, towering over me while I just laid there, not sure what to do or say.

"So… why did you want to make that- that thing?" I asked him, afraid that I was going to be slapped again, and also shamed, because the _thing_ I was talking about was my best friend and two innocent people.

"My Human Centipede?" he mused. "Well, I told you that I was one of the best surgeons to separate Siamese twins, and well, I liked them as they were, not separated. They liked being connected, too."

I shook my head. I was in the presence of a fucking psycho!

"Why? Why would you assume that anyone would want to be connected?!" I asked him incredulously.

"Because. When I was a surgeon, I would separate twins and I noticed that they seemed to _want _ to be together. They pressed themselves to each other like they didn't want to be separated. They wanted to be a double human. A better being than a mere human is." He said, saying 'human' with disgust.

"So, would you consider me a 'mere human?'" I asked him, wanting to know if he thought I was disgusting. He did say that he disliked human beings. Does that also mean that he dislikes himself?

"In a way, yes. I really don't know why I even spared you. I already killed two others because they were the different blood types. But, they were also men. Maybe I spared you because you're a woman." He said, thoughtfully.

"But Jenny is a woman, too!"

"Yes, but she also has the same blood tissue as the others had, as well."

I sighed. I would never be able to understand this- this entity of a man. He was brilliant, but heartless.

"You know what, Josef?" I pondered aloud. "You're one of the most confusing men I have ever met."

"Well, you're _the_ most confusing woman I have ever met." He scoffed, crossing his arms and walking backwards, never taking his eyes off of me.

I wonder… was he gay? I mean, he never responds like _that_ or ever really responds sexually or physically. Maybe…. No, no, he wasn't asexual. Was he?

"Josef?"

"What?"

"…. Are you asexual?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and breathed out heavily through his nose. It seems that I've upset him.

"No! I'm not!" He glared at me, seeming very offended.

"Oh… were you ever a Nazi?"

He rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to hit me.

"No! I was never a Nazi! I may have had a father who was a Nazi, but I never was and never will be! God, you are annoying!"

"I am not! I was just curious!" I yelled at him, burying my face into the pillow. "Asexual Nazi…." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me.

Heiter walked out of the room while saying,

"I heard that."

Well, crap. It's not as though he has feelings, though… right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eat." He demanded. I shook my head.

"No."

"Eat!" He shouted. I crossed my arms.

"No!"

"Dammit, girl, eat!" He slammed his hands down on the table, making it shake.

"No! You can't make me!" I shouted at him, cowering away from him when he leaned in closer and closer to me.

"Oh, yes I can, little girl!" He growled, cupping the back of my head and placed the food against my mouth. "Now eat!"

I yelled out a few muffled curses at him and fought back against him, although it wasn't quite a competition since he was so much stronger than I was, but it was always worth it to try, right?

I guess it was kind of like a power game for the both of us, I mean, he tried to get me to do things, and I refused to, so we'd fight over it, even the smallest stuff, really.

Josef-Heiter- pinched my nose so that I couldn't breathe and would have to open my mouth so that he could cram some of the gross-looking German food into my mouth.

I lasted for about one minute and fifteen seconds until I cracked, and he actually seemed pretty surprised that I could actually hold my breath for that long, but he didn't miss the chance to stuff the food into my mouth. I tasted it, and thought for a bit. Hmm, that wasn't too terrible. It was also pretty healthy-looking, so I'd assume that would be how Heiter stayed so fit.

After he was done pretty much feeding me, I asked him how he stayed so fit.

"So you really think that I look fit?" He asked, almost grinning, while I flushed heavily.

"Shut up! Just-just answer the question!" I demanded. Heiter raised an eyebrow and smirked arrogantly.

"I actually swim forty laps naked everyday. That's why I'm a bit late sometimes." He explained while my eyes went wide. Naked? He swam forty laps _naked_? What does his _body_ look like? Oh god, Lindsay, shut up!

"Oh… could I swim with you?" I instantly blushed as I realized what I said.

"I-I mean that I really love to swim and I um, I actually used to be on the swim team and such, and I would probably just use some boxer shorts and an old t-shirt to swim, but if-if you don't feel comfortable, I understand, I just really like to swim." Realizing that I was babbling, I just decided to shut up and see where that took me.

"Well, I don't mind you swimming with me, but I will warn you, I'll be nude, so if you don't feel comfortable enough…." He let the words that he didn't speak say everything.

"Um, yeah, o-okay. Sure!" I said, feeling entirely too happy that I'd be getting to swim with him. Why was I so happy? Probably because I'd be getting to finally swim since I haven't for so long. Oh great, he swims forty laps a _day_! I'm completely out of shape, and I'm no match for him physically anyways!

"Oh, and my centipede will be in there with us. I can't allow it to get away." He told me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, no! What would Jenny think!" I cried out sadly.

"Shh, she'll get used to it eventually, I promise you." He told me gently. Hmm, it was strange, because he seemed as though he was a bastard around the others, but towards me his bastard level went down to at most a four.

Basically, the levels went like this:

1] Decides to act arrogant.

2] Is a bit standoffish and more arrogant.

3] A total douche bag and likes to be bossy.

4] Doesn't care what you say, and is very authority-like. A little too much, actually.

5] Cusses a lot, is the Prince of Arrogance, practices NGAF (Not Giving A Fuck)

6] Becomes the total King of Arrogance, is rude, makes annoying sounds.

7] Pretends that you aren't even there and completely ignores things that you say.

8] Is a totally insensitive bastard to everyone he meets.

9] Doesn't care what anyone thinks of him and will do what he wants. Acts very rude and cold.

10] Just the biggest bastard ever. Unable to be explained.

Right now, Heiter was about a 3 or 4, but he could be lower. He just didn't want to be. Now, I believe he's around an 8, 9, or 10 to Jenny, the German man, and the Japanese man. Perhaps… perhaps I could get him to let them go….

First, I would have to convince him that he doesn't need them as a pet, though. I'd have to become his friend and do things that friends would do for each other. Crap, this would be really hard. Then, I'd have to earn his trust enough for him to trust me that separating Jenny from the two men would be worth it. I don't know if I could actually pull this off, though. It'd be very tricky and difficult to earn this man's trust, but maybe I was kind of already doing it? Maybe, just maybe, he'd let them all go after separating them if we became good friends? It was worth a shot, but I'd have to be even more nice and compliant, and that would be difficult for me to do.

"Heiter?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that… food?" I asked, referring to the stuff he just fed me.

"It was guacamole, tomatoes, and chicken in a spring roll wrap. It's what I usually eat."

Of course. No wonder he's so fucking fit. Now, I'm pretty skinny, but I think that swimming with him could definitely get me back into shape. However, him naked would cause me to either blush the entire time, get me off task so I couldn't focus, or it would make me really, really hot, which neither one of us want. Well, at least I definitely didn't, and he did say that he didn't like human beings, so he wouldn't want me chasing after him.

"So, um, when can we swim laps?" I asked him.

"I do it in the mornings, so tomorrow morning should be fine. Of course, your friend will be there… are you sure that you still want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't swam in forever, and I'm probably out of shape, but I'm pretty sure that after a couple of days I can get the hang of it. Oh god, I hope Jenny's okay…." I trailed off. Josef looked at me.

"She's fine, really, she is." He assured me while I nervously bit my lip. It was a bit of a habit, but it's not gross like nail-biting.

"I sure hope so." I stared at him, looking deep into his eyes. They were so dark… I could barely make out the pupil of the eye.

Maybe this trust thing wouldn't be so totally hard.

"Get up, it's 7:00." I heard being whispered to me. I groaned and rolled over. It was way too early to be getting up right now.

"Why?" I moaned like a child who didn't want to get up for school.

"I thought you wanted to swim laps with me." He told me, making me remember that I wanted to swim so badly. I immediately felt one hundred per cent awake.

"Oh yeah! Okay, come on!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed his wrist, but he quickly stopped me.

"Get some shorts and a shirt first. I don't think that you want to be naked while swimming, although it's very freeing when you do it." He smirked while I blushed.

"Erm, no- no thank you!" I ducked my head and went to the closet, pulling out a plain, white-cream coloured tank top and a pair of green shorts. They seemed pretty comfortable and I looked around for a bathroom to change in, but there wasn't one.

"Um, could you turn around?" I asked him, watching self-consciously until he was turned around completely. Quickly, I yanked off my t-shirt and tights and quickly put on the tank top and shorts, folding the other clothes and putting them on the bed.

Grabbing Heiter's wrist again, I ran out of the room, but he quickly picked me up and took me into the basement to get my best friend and the other two men.

Oh, god… they all looked terrible! They were bruised, it looked like the marks came from some sort of cane. Oh no… did Josef do this?! Calm down, Lindsay, calm down, you can't lose your calmness. Just still be friendly to him and everything will be fine. He'll separate them and they'll all be fine!

"Come on, Centipede! Come!" He summoned them. The Japanese man looked upon me and him with hatred, but continued to come near us. I only looked at Jenny next. She looked absolutely terrible! Her stitches had suffered stress on them, and looked ready to tear, and there was a yellowish bruise-like thing on her face. Maybe it was just the stitches though… yeah, it was just the stitches!

"Lindsay. Come." I looked to him and followed, the three people on my heels.

Inside of his indoor pool area, he immediately chained up the Japanese man's wrists to the pole connecting something that I couldn't see, then he took off his white lab coat and began stretching. After he was done stretching, he took off his shirt and pants and jumped into the water.

Shit. I was right. His _body_ was so muscled! I was almost afraid to look at it for very long, so I just got into the pool and went after him. He swam at a leisurely pace and I found it easy to keep up, well, at least until he began speeding up phenomenally. He must have been a trainee for the bloody Olympics or something! I struggled to keep up, but I could still do it. I refused to let him beat me.

I counted the laps, and was about to sink to the bottom at thirty, but I still had ten more laps to do, so I couldn't quit now.

_C'mon, Lindsay, you can do it, I know you can! Come ON! _With all the energy I had, I persevered through the last laps and allowed him to help me out of his pool, gasping for hair and trying to calm down.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Wow, he sounded almost concerned for me. Maybe the trust was growing between us….

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of shape." I told him a bit breathlessly. He frowned and picked me up, setting me down on one of the steps.

"Wait for a second." He said, and then led Jenny and the other two out of the pool area and back into the basement, I presume. Coming back in, he was putting on clean clothes, his pants already on, he just had to button up his shirt.

He picked me up and carried me to the room he let me in and put me down on the bed, getting me some water and bringing in what looked like Fuji Apples, although I couldn't be sure. He then left me alone and I ate. Yep, Fuji Apples. Just as good as I remembered them.

I think I would like this friendship thing between the two of us.

* * *

"Lindsay, get up. It's time to go swimming again." Josef whispered. I don't think I could handle another look at his body. Oh god, he was just so sculpted and muscled. Dammit, what's wrong with me?!

"Okay, I'm coming." I sighed, getting up slowly; my body was still sore from swimming all forty laps yesterday, but I wouldn't let him defeat me. I will not bow!

"Oh, and wear a darker coloured shirt today." He told me. I felt confused. What?

"Why?" I asked him, not sure why I should wear a darker shirt.

"Because yesterday, when you got out of the water, your er, your uh nipples were um, they were visible." He said awkwardly, making me blush darkly. Crap! Now he's seen me half-naked practically!

"Oh, okay, I'll just wear a black t-shirt." I responded, feeling very embarrassed. Walking over to the closet and getting a black shirt. Still feeling really stupid in wearing a white shirt, I didn't even tell him to turn around, because I was to busy talking to myself. When I took off my shirt, he immediately turned around, making me blush again. Well great! Now he'll think that I did it on purpose! I quickly pulled on the shirt and put back on some shorts, following him out.

This was just so awkward….

* * *

Okay, just one… more… lap! I said to myself. Even my internal voice was struggling to speak. I was so sore!

Eventually, our swimming laps were finished, and I was immediately pulled out of the water by Heiter and carried into the closest room with a bed for me to lay down; his room. It was so clean and perfect and _sterile_. I felt too unclean by comparison just by being in there.

"Just stay right there, I'll put my Centipede back in the basement and then I'll get you something to eat, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah." His voice came back to me. I laid back on his bed- I hope he didn't care that chlorine was getting on his bed- and thought for a while. I actually like him, he was acting really nice, even though he makes me blush like there's no tomorrow. I wonder if he even likes me, though. I mean, he seems to like me, but I can't be sure.

He then came back with a glass of water and some dry toast on a plate. He sat the food next to me and handed me the water, sitting down next to me while I drank thirstily.

"Heiter… have you lived in Germany forever?" I asked him. He stared at me for a while like he was trying to understand me or something, and finally answered,

"I have lived in Germany for all of my life, although I bought this house about seven years ago."

"Oh. Where did you use to live?"

"In an old apartment."

"Is that where you lived as a child?"

His eyes grew dark, and he sighed, looking away from me.

"No, I- I lived in an orphanage most of my life. Saint Sans Orphanage."

I felt terrible for him; it must have been terrible to have lived in an orphanage. I reached down and grasped his hand, holding it as a sign that I was giving him support.

"Oh, Heiter, I'm so sorry…. W-what happened to your parents? I mean, if you don't wish to answer me, that's fine, but I was just curious."

"My mother, she died when she was walking home from her work- we didn't have much money, you see. And this man, he- he killed her." He finally said, staring down at where our hands were touching.

"And your father?" I gently asked.

"I don't know who he is. He could be dead for all I know, and to be honest, I don't care if he is or if he isn't. He left my mother and I with nothing, and maybe if he hadn't left us, mother wouldn't have died. Maybe she would have been able to afford a small vehicle, or maybe she would have enough money to ride the bus, and that man would have never had the chance to kill her." He said angrily, balling his hands into fists. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and told him that he should just forget about his father, because he's not worth it.

"Lindsay, I don't really know what I would do without some sort of communication with you, so… thank you." He grinned slightly and I smiled.

"Well, you're fun to talk to and I-I like you. You're nice most of the times."

"So, you like me?" Josef smirked, while I blushed again.

"I- I not like _that_! I meant that I- oh shut up!" I smacked him on the arm as hard as I could, although it didn't hurt him, it really only hurt me.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" He asked amusedly, while I blew on my red hand.

"Yes! It was!" I glared at him, shaking my hand, and trying to get it to stop stinging.

"You didn't quite succeed, now did you?" He chuckled while I glared at him.

"You be quiet!" I pouted, crossing my arms, before giving in to him; he was… he was like a- a friend. My friend…. Like, in reality! He hugged me and smiled; I guess he's never hugged anyone before. Either that, or he just likes me more than I like him, but that's highly improbable.

Josef picked me up and carried me into the living room that me and Jenny first entered when we came to his house that night. Sitting me down on the couch, he sat down next to me and asked,

"So, what part of New York did you live in?"

"New York city," I responded. I missed my home, my dog…. Oh no! Who would take care of her when it was time for me to come back? She would starve! "Fifi! There'll be no one to take care of her, and she won't have anyone to feed her or take her out on walks! She'll die!" I looked him, panicking, but he just raised his hand as an indication for me to calm down.

"Lindsay, your dog will be fine, okay? I'll tell you what, we can go down to America and we can find someone who'll take care of your dog. So, New York City? Do you live in an apartment?" He confused me by completely changing the subject, but I answered him anyways.

"Uh, yeah, I do live in an apartment. It's an okay apartment, one bedroom for me, and a guest bedroom because Jenny spent most of the nights at my house or vice versa." I said sadly. "There was a nice kitchen and two big baths. I liked the kitchen even if I couldn't cook worth shit." I tried joking with him.

"Well, since I can cook somewhat well, it doesn't really matter that you can't cook." He joked back. I rolled my eyes at him and grinned. Even though he was a mad surgeon, he was just really nice to me, and I appreciate it.

"Oh, you hush." I smiled at him. _Remember, Lindsay, remember what you need to do._

_Wait, what is it? Shit, Lindsay, remember, remember! _

_Oh, right! I need him to let the others go! Crap, how could I forget about them? I'm such a heartless bitch!_ She thought to herself, angrily. _I deserved to be put in that Centipede, not them! They did nothing wrong, but I, I deserve all the pain they go through. I don't deserve any of the luxuries that I'm being given. I don't even deserve death. It would be too good for me._


End file.
